Castele
"Castele is where your adventure begins! This bustling city overflows with history, is ruled by Erik and houses the Life masters for all the Lives - which means that you will come back to Castele a lot! From the south side you can reach the Grassy Plains and start your exploration of the great wide yonder for real..." Castele (pronounced "Cas-tell") is the largest city in Reveria. It is where the avatar begins their journey, and houses all of the life masters. Castele Square "The main hub of Castele, lined by old buildings. Its facilities and shops cater to the needs of all." Castele Square is in the center of the starting town Castele. Area Connections *Head north to enter Castele Castle, home to King Erik and his family. *Head west to enter the Castele Shopping District. *Head east to enter the Castele Artisans' District. *Head south to go to South Castele, where you can access the East Grassy Plains. Buildings and Shops *Post Office: where you can enter any passwords you may know. *Castele Fashion Boutique: where you can buy new clothes. *Castele General Goods: where you can buy common goods. *Homes by Pam: where you can find Pam and talk to her about moving houses. *Attic Room: the initial house owned by the player. *Castele Inn: where you can sleep or rest to change the time of day and recover HP and SP. *Castele Guild Office: where you can change your life, configure communication options or turn in a bounty. *Castele Fine Arms: where you can buy weapons and armor with Dosh. * Goodwood: where you can buy home furnishings with Dosh. *Paladins' Hold: home to the Paladin master, Mustang. * Royal Castele Library: home to the Alchemy workbench and master, Flamel. Notable NPCs *Rupert (Alchemist, General Store Owner) *Pierre, Butch and Chompy *Guide Paladin (can fast travel you to any part of Castele or directly to the East Grassy Plains) *Goodwood (Furniture Salesman) *Isobel (Paladin) Castele Artisans' District "Castele's artisans practice their craft in the Royal Castele Workshop. Raw materials can be purchased at the many stalls and shops." Castele Artisans' District (known as Castele Artisan District in the US) is located in the East of Castele. It is the main Crafting and supplies hub in Castele. Area Connections * Head west to reach Castele Square. * Head east 'to reach East Castele. Buildings and Shops * Appleseed Café: where you can buy desserts. * The Buttonhook: where you can purchase Tailoring supplies. * Fine Woods and Leather: where you can purchase Carpentry supplies. * Material Wonders: where you can purchase Alchemy supplies. * Ores and Mine: where you can purchase Blacksmith supplies. * Royal Castele Workshop: where you will find the Blacksmith workbench and master Vulcan, the Carpentry workbench and master Woody, and the Tailor workbench and master Madam Purl. * Dilapidated House: this house can be yours if you pay Homes by Pam a fee of 6000 Dosh. * Steele's House * Duglas's House * Woody and Cherry's House Notable NPCs * The Pet Vendor, from whom you can receive a pet Cat or Dog. (Requires Bliss.) * Beavy (Carpenter) Castele Shopping District ''"A provincial marketplace, where humble folk peddle their wares. Also known as "Castele's Kitchen" due to the many restaurants and stalls." Castele Shopping District is located on western side of Castele. Area Connections * Head '''east to reach Castele Square, the center of town. * Head west to reach West Castele. Buildings and Shops * Alfredo's Bistro: where you can buy cooked food, cooking ingredients, and frying pans. Also home to the Cook Master, Alfredo. * Butcher: a stall where you can buy eggs, meat, and milk. * The Crown: where you can buy cooked food. Also where the Mercenary Master Cervantes is located. * Fishmonger: a stall where you can buy various fish. * Produce Stall: where you can buy fruits and vegetables. * Fortunes by Cassandra Notable NPCs *Porthos (Paladin) West Castele "Landmarks include a large waterfall, a farm, and the airship dock, which makes this area Castele's gateway to the sky." West Castele is mainly an open grassy area to the west of the town Castele. Area Connections *Head to the north-east exit past the airship dock to enter the Castele Shopping District. *Head to the south-east exit to enter South Castele. Buildings and Shops *Airship Dock: talk to the staff at the airship dock to travel directly to Port Puerto or Al Maajik for a fee of 100 Dosh. *Castele Choir Hall Lootable Items Flowers, Herbs and Mushrooms * Castele Bloom * Dandelion Puff * Healweed Fruits, Vegetables, Water, and Animal Products * Carrot * Chicken Eggs * Spring Water Ore, Wood and Fish * Copper Deposit * Oak Tree Notable NPCs *Fisherman Sage (Angler master) *Isaac (Angler) *Guide Paladin (can fast travel you to any part of Castele or directly to the East Grassy Plains) East Castele "A quiet location with a small forest and mine. Many Miners and Woodcutters come here to learn the skills necessary for their Life." East Castele is the location of the Life Masters for the Magician, Miner, Woodcutter, and Hunter Lives. Area Connections *Head to the north-west exit to enter the Castele Artisans' District. *Head to the south-west exit to enter South Castele. Buildings and Shops *Heyho's House: home to the Woodcutter master, Heyho. *Fern's House: home to the Hunter master, Fern. *Hazel's House: home to the Magician, Hazel and Jinx, the Magician master. Obtainable Items Flowers, Herbs and Mushrooms * Dandelion Puff * Cureweed * Forest Mushroom Fruits, Vegetables, Water, and Animal Products * Cows' Milk Ore, Wood and Fish * Castele Carp * Castele Copper * Castele Crucian * Copper Deposit * Oak Log * Oak Tree * Ornamental Carp Notable NPCs *Guide Paladin (can fast travel you to any part of Castele or directly to the East Grassy Plains) *Monika (Woodcutter, located outside Heyho's house) *Daniel (Miner, located south near the mines) *Molan (Miner, located south near the mines) *Duglas (Miner master, located south near the mines) *Fern (Hunter master, located outside her own house at daytime) *Bracken (Woodcutter, located north-east in the forest) *Forrest (Woodcutter, located north-east in the forest) *Nox (Magician, located north-east in the forest) *Hazel (Magician, located outside her own house at daytime) South Castele "An area linking Castele Square with the Grassy Plains. Crop fields and sheep pens dot the landscape, and country smells fill the air." Area Connections * Head north to enter the Castele Square. * Head west to reach West Castele. * Head east to reach East Castele. * Head south over the river and follow the path east to the East Grassy Plains. Buildings and Shops *Log Cabin House: this house can be yours if you pay Homes by Pam a fee of 12000 Dosh. Obtainable Items Insects * Common Grasshopper * White Butterfly Flowers, Herbs and Mushrooms * Castele Bloom * Cureweed * Dandelion Puff * Energizing Flower * Greenbell * Healweed * Lucky Flower Fruits, Vegetables, Water, and Animal Products * Carrot * Castele Apple * Grassland Honey * Sheep Fleece * Spring Water Ore, Wood and Fish * Castele Carp * Castele Crucian Notable NPCs *Staff (outside the Castele Stables): you can rent a horse or call your personal horse. This feature requires their respective bliss bonus. *Pilot: can fly you to Mt Snowpeak, the Elderwood or West Grassy Plains for 80 Dosh. *Roslyn (Paladin) *Granny Cotton (Hunter) *Huntin' Pete (Hunter) Trivia *Castele has many mysteries. See "Seven Mysteries of Castele" for more information. Category:Locations